Ena
by Marauder by Midnight
Summary: Enawen wants to become a matchmaker. Her first client is a timid young elf. After many hysterical occurances, she finally succeeds. But does it end up like she plans it? Based on the book
1. Becoming a Matchmaker

A/N: Okay, I know I seem like a dork for writing three stories at one time. But I couldn't resist! I just had this great idea while watching the movie "Emma". Anyway, this story shouldn't take too long to type, seeing as how I have everything I want written down. This story is based on the book by Jane Austen called "Emma."  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. My blonde hair hung down and stopped just above my waist. My green eyes shone with anticipation. I looked at the light pink dress that I wore. It was loose yet still fashionable. I sighed and headed out the door.  
  
Ada stood waiting for me outside next to the carriage. "Enawen, what took you so long?" he asked.  
  
I embraced him and said, "I could not find Nana's necklace and I simply can't leave without it."  
  
Ada stepped away and looked at me with admiration. "You look gorgeous, Ena. You look just like your mother." He looked away, his eyes glimmering from the moonlight. "I miss her terribly."  
  
I laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I do too. Yet we shall always have each other, won't we Ada?"  
  
Ada looked at me again and smiled. "That we would, my child." He started quickly. "My, we are standing here in the night when we have a ball to attend! Quickly, Ena, climb in," he said as he opened the carriage door for me.  
  
Before closing the door after him, he told the driver, "To the palace please."  
  
As the forest flashed before my eyes on the way to the palace, I thought of my Nana. I remember her soft voice singing to me at night. She would comfort me, dry my tears, play with me, and be by my side when I needed her to be. I remember that fateful day, as if it was yesterday...  
  
~Flashback~ "Nana, where are you going?" a young Enawen asked, looking up to her mother with shining eyes.  
  
Nana looked down at the child with tears in her eyes. "Nana will be going away for a long time, my Ena. Be good," she whispered as she bent down to the child's level.  
  
Enawen pleaded, "Don't go, Nana. I wasn't bad. I did not do anything wrong! Why must you leave?"  
  
Nana's tears flowed out of her green eyes. "My dear child," she whispered as she brushed back a lock of Enawen's hair. "The sea calls for me. It beckons Nana to come to it."  
  
"Why can't we go with you, Nana?" the young child asked.  
  
"It is not your time. Have no fear, Ena. I will see you again," Nana said in a quivering voice. She said, "Hold out your hand, Ena." The child obeyed. Nana took off her moon necklace and put it in the child's hand. "It is time for you to wear your mother's necklace," she whispered as she did so. "Keep it safe."  
  
She stood up and hugged and kissed Ada one last time. "Goodbye, melamin," she whispered. She gave Enawen one last wistful look before mounting her horse and galloping away, her long traveling cloak billowing behind her.  
  
"Nana! I'm coming with you!" young Ena cried out as she ran as fast as she could after her mother. "Nana!" ~End of Flashback~  
  
I fingered my necklace, the same one Nana gave me 2900 years ago before she left. I missed her so.  
  
When we arrived at the palace, the driver opened the door and helped me out. Ada followed.  
  
At the top of the stairs stood Legolas. When he spotted me, he rushed toward me. "Ena!" he cried. When he spotted my father, he added with a small bow, "Lord Moonshine."  
  
Ada replied with a small nod of his head, "Prince Legolas, how do you do this fine evening?"  
  
Legolas smiled and said, "I am fine this evening." He turned back to me. "Ena, I have a surprise for you!" he exclaimed as he took my hand and led me into the great hall.  
  
Legolas and I had been friends since I could remember. We were different in many ways though. I was a refined lady learning archery while he was a young prince already a master in archery. I had my group of social-class friends while he had friends in the upper class. My mother had always been friends with many ladies in the villages of Mirkwood. Their daughters had been my playmates when she visited them. Legolas, however, stayed away from the villages.  
  
He dragged me along with such anxiousness that I had to stop him and ask, "What's the hurry? I'm not going anywhere later!"  
  
Legolas turned around with a smile. "But your nanny is here this evening! She just arrived from Lórien!"  
  
I gasped. Leliath here this evening? I laughed gleefully. "Really? She's here? Oh, where is she?" I asked eager to see my nanny from long ago.  
  
"She is approaching you right now from behind," Legolas smiled.  
  
I spun around and saw a young, tall, brown-haired female elf rushing toward me. She was one of the friends my mother had befriended from the villages. When Nana left, Leliath had taken her place in our household as my nanny. She took great care of me and was considered my second mother.  
  
I laughed as she drew me in a tight embrace. "Lelly! You're here! But how? I thought you went to Lórien? I haven't seen you in 100 years!" I exclaimed through gasps.  
  
She let go of me and laughed as well. "Well, the prince here," she said and nodded to Legolas who was grinning at the whole scene we were making. "He sent a notice to me telling me that you were anxious to see me again and that tonight's ball would be the best time to see you again."  
  
I looked at Legolas and gave him a big, tremendous hug. "Thank you, thank you!" I shouted and placed a big kiss on his cheek.  
  
He blushed slightly and replied, "I wanted to see you happy Ena. You should know that by now you are considered my young sister!"  
  
I smiled at him and said, "Yes, well, I thank my big brother for this!" I turned back to Leliath. "So tell me, have you talked to Rialor, the person I had introduced you to?"  
  
Leliath looked flustered for a moment then blushed. "Well, yes I did speak to him in Lórien. He seemed surprised to see me. Like you said, he was still as charming as ever. I had gotten to know him very well, and..." she laughed and jumped up and down, "He has asked me to marry him!" She held out her left hand and there, glittering on her fourth finger, was a diamond ring!  
  
I gasped and hugged Leliath tightly. "Oh, I'm so happy for you! I knew you two would make the perfect couple!"  
  
Leliath pulled away and said, "Indeed it was. We would never had met if it wasn't for your matchmaking!"  
  
150 years before, I had met Rialor, the son of one of the lords in Lórien, through an acquaintance my father had. I got to know him well and thought that he would get along well with my nanny. I set them up and indeed, Leliath fell in love!  
  
I smiled. Legolas came up from behind me and said, "Well, I'm happy for you, Leliath. I knew that you would find true love one day."  
  
Leliath smiled then looked somewhere behind us. "Oh, there's Rialor beckoning me. Well, I must be off. It was nice to see you again, Ena. You have truly grown to be a lovely young lady," she said before leaving.  
  
I smiled as I looked at her retreating form threading her way through the crowds. I turned back to Legolas when he said, "It is nice to see that Leliath has found her soul mate. And to think, she actually found him because of you!"  
  
I made a scowling face and said, "It is not that ridiculous, Legolas. I merely met Rialor and thought him perfect for Leliath. It worked out just fine, didn't it?"  
  
When I had told Legolas of the match I thought they would make, he laughed and told me to mind my own business. He said that we should not meddle in love and to let love take its course. I laughed in his face and said that love could not take place if they hadn't met. I also told him that Leliath would surely be married with Rialor.  
  
Legolas smiled and said, "Well, you were lucky this time."  
  
I shook a finger at him then said thoughtfully, "You know, I could be very helpful to society if I can take up a job as a matchmaker."  
  
Legolas' smile dropped as he said seriously, "No, Ena. Do not think like that. You should not meddle in other people's business."  
  
I looked at him and said, "But I have nothing to do anymore. Leliath would soon move to Lórien forever and I would be bored stiff!"  
  
"What of the young ladies in the villages?"  
  
I sighed. "The villages are a long way away to go visit every single day. I plan to be useful in society. I do not wish to be thought of as an elf that takes up space. I wish to be remembered as a thoughtful lady who many elves can rely on to help them find a soul mate."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Okay, whatever you say, Ena."  
  
I smiled. I heard someone calling me from my right. I turned slightly and saw Fanador rushing towards me. Fanador was a lord that was one of my childhood playmates at the castle. He was known to be very, very close friends with Legolas.  
  
"Fanador! How do you do?" I greeted him with a small curtsy.  
  
"I am fine, Ena. How are you?"  
  
"I am fine as well. Have you heard Leliath's news?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I heard. I am glad to hear that she had found her mate."  
  
"Yes, it is very fortunate for her," I replied.  
  
"Ena, you haven't come to the palace in a long time, have you?" Fanador asked.  
  
I shook my head. "No, I am afraid I haven't the time to come as frequently as I had hoped. Besides, the ladies do not seem to want me here."  
  
"Enawen!" a voice called again.  
  
I turned around and saw Ariloth rushing towards me. Ariloth was a small elf who was a bit younger than I. She was the daughter of one of the peasants who was friends with Nana. She had a high, shrill voice and seemed to babble on and on about nothing. However, Nana had told me that I was to be polite and courteous towards her since she did not have many other friends.  
  
I smiled and greeted her warmly with a small hug. "Ari! How nice it is to see you! What are you doing here at the palace?"  
  
Ariloth blushed and replied, "Well, your father invited me here tonight. I must say, I was tremendously worried. I could not find my nice dress and when I found it, it was soiled. Then I had to borrow one of Nana's dresses. She was very angry but nevertheless let me wear it for tonight," and on and on she babbled.  
  
I interrupted her and said, "Ari, I would like you to meet my friends Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, and Fanador, son of Lord and Lady Sunleaf."  
  
Ariloth trembled visibly. I frowned and asked, "Are you all right, Ari?"  
  
Ariloth curtsied shakily and replied, "Yes, I am fine. It's just that I had never met a prince before. All the girls in the villages were just talking about him non-stop..."  
  
I smiled at Legolas who seemed a bit embarrassed. "Ariloth, I think your mother is calling you," I said when I saw Ariloth's mother scanning the crowds.  
  
Ariloth turned around and said, "Indeed. Well, I must be off. Good night, everyone," and curtsied before departing.  
  
Just then, the king announced that it was time for dinner. I followed Legolas to the dining halls. He helped me into my chair which was across from Leliath's. Next to her was a tall blonde haired elf named Rialor. On her other side sat a young brown-haired elf who looked like she was my age. I smiled at her when I caught her looking at me. She smiled back then quickly looked away.  
  
Leliath, spotting me gazing at the elf, introduced me to her. "Ena, I want you to meet a friend of mine in Lórien, Nyssia Clearwaters. Nyssia, this is Lady Enawen Moonshine."  
  
I smiled pleasantly at the elf and asked, "How do you do?"  
  
Nyssia, obviously not comfortable with upper class society, answered, "I'm fine."  
  
Leliath explained for her. "Nyssia grew up in the villages of Lórien and was from a peasant family, just like me."  
  
I nodded my understanding. "This is Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, and this is Fanador, son of Lord Sunleaf," I introduced each of my friends.  
  
"It is very nice to meet you," Legolas smiled.  
  
Nyssia seemed a bit nervous and nodded slightly before looking at her lap. I frowned slightly but decided to ignore her behavior. Being with the peasants in the villages had given me the knowledge of the behavior of peasants.  
  
During the dinner, I talked heartily with Rialor, Leliath, Legolas, and Fanador. I tried to make conversation with Nyssia by asking her questions of her home but she would only answer and look away.  
  
After dinner, everyone went back to the great halls. Legolas asked a young maiden to dance while Fanador went to seek a maiden. I approached Nyssia who jumped slightly when she noticed me. "Are you having a good time, Nyssia?" I asked pleasantly.  
  
Nyssia only nodded and shifted uncomfortably. I smiled and said, "You needn't be nervous around me. I won't bite."  
  
Nyssia relaxed visibly. "Oh, I'm sorry, milady. I was just afraid that I might say the wrong thing and anger you. My friends back home warned me not to say anything irrational to the royal or else they would throw me into the dungeons or behead me."  
  
I cocked my head to the side in amusement. 'So that's how the peasants think of us?' I thought.  
  
Nyssia probably misinterpreted my expression, for her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh, I said something horrible, didn't I? Oh, please don't throw me into the dungeons!" she cried.  
  
I laughed out loud. "Oh, Nyssia, those are false rumors. I would never throw you into the dungeons! I could never do that to any one! You're comment just amused me, that's all." I smiled at her. "I can tell that we would be best friends. An idea came into my head. "Nyssia, do you have a soul mate yet?"  
  
Nyssia blushed a bit then shook her head timidly.  
  
I smiled and said, "You know, there are many handsome and pleasant elves here in Mirkwood. Perhaps you would like me to help you find someone?"  
  
Nyssia looked up with hope in her eyes. "Would you do that for me?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I would. I am an experienced matchmaker!" I exclaimed.  
  
Nyssia thought a moment and said, "All right!"  
  
A/N: Okay, I own every character in this chapter but Legolas and the king. That's it. Well, ta-ta! 


	2. The One She Loves

A/N: This chapter has almost nothing on Legolas! Sorry!  
  
I got to work looking for suitable elves for Nyssia. Leliath told me that they would be staying with the king for at least a year.  
  
I spent a lot of time with Nyssia. I found out that she loved reading, horse-back riding, taking strolls, and art. I went over the list of elves I had considered for Nyssia. I looked at the middle of the list. 'Fanador'. Hmm... Now there was a worthy elf. I decided to look into it.  
  
When I take her for walks along the outskirts of the palace walls, we meet many male-elves who seem to be very interested in her. One of these was Iselor Moondust. I would catch him looking awestruck at Nyssia sometimes. I would also catch Nyssia looking at him fondly.  
  
Wanting to know more of this, I would always lead Nyssia to speak of him. And she readily obliged, speaking of all of his deeds. "Oh, he's sweet and charming and hardly anyone dislikes him. Once, he came up to my room with fresh picked apples just because I had told him that I liked them!"  
  
I felt a little scared then. 'Oh, what if she is falling in love with him?' I thought to myself. "And what of his looks? Is he handsome?" I asked.  
  
"Oh! not handsome-not at all handsome. I thought him very plain at first, but I do not think him so plain now. One does not, you know, after a time. But, did you never see him?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I've seen him! He would usually help Legolas teach me archery. He is kind and sweet!" I replied.  
  
A month after meeting Nyssia, she and I went strolling through the gardens of the palace. She had sent a letter to me telling me that she needed to see me quickly. I rushed over as soon as I could and found her very jumpy. "Ena, I want to discuss something with you. You are a very dear friend, and I know of your efforts to try and find a husband for me. But someone sent me a letter a week ago and I wanted to ask you what you thought of it," she said, eagerly handing me a piece of parchment.  
  
I took it and read:  
  
Dear Nyssia,  
  
I have gotten to know you well over the last month or so. I have always anticipated our meetings during our nightly walks. I have become very fond of you and I know that this is abrupt but I would like to ask to have your hand in marriage. Please do not hesitate to tell me what you think of me.  
  
Your beloved,  
  
Iselor Moondust  
  
I gaped at the parchment. "He sent this to you?" I asked when I finally recovered from my shock.  
  
Nyssia's smile faded when she saw my expression. "No, actually, he delivered this to me in person. Oh, why do you look that way, Ena?"  
  
I shook my head. "Do you not think him acceptable? Should I reject his offer?" she asked me.  
  
"My dear, I just do not think this match would be well-made. I think you should make your own choice though. But I can foresee in the future that this marriage would not go so well!"  
  
"Oh. So I should reject him, shouldn't I?" she asked me.  
  
"Yes, that would be my opinion. But then again, you can make your own choices."  
  
"No, I trust what you say. I shall reject him," Nyssia said confidently. She took the piece of parchment from my hands and ripped it up. "There!" she exclaimed with triumph. I smiled as we continued our walk. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What?!" Legolas yelled.  
  
"What?" I asked him as I fitted my arrow on my bow.  
  
"How can you do such a thing!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I merely helped her decide. Iselor is not fit for her," I calmly explained.  
  
"Nay, he is a very good elf. He would make her happy. You took away that happiness from both Nyssia and Iselor. They would make a splendid couple!" he said.  
  
"No, I think differently," I said as I positioned my bow. This conversation was not going as well as I had planned. I thought that Legolas would say, 'Splendid work, Ena! You truly are a matchmaker!' Instead he yells at me saying that I had made the worst mistake possible.  
  
"I told you not to do something that you would regret!" he rambled on.  
  
I let the arrow go. To my frustration, it hit the outer ring of the board. "Well, I do not regret what I did. In fact, I think I saved her from an unfortunate mistake," I said coolly.  
  
"All right, Ena. I'll let this go for now. But someone else should ask for Nyssia's hand in marriage, do not even think about interfering!" he said.  
  
I sighed. "Okay, I get the idea. Still I shall keep my opinion of Iselor. He is beneath Nyssia. That's all I could say about him."  
  
"Even when he helped you learn archery?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, even if he did help me learn archery. You were the one who should have been teaching me, not him. I never asked him to."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Why do meddle in other people's businesses, Ena?"  
  
I smiled and turned to him. "I want everyone to be as happy and as carefree as me. See? I have no problems. If I help other people with their problems, then the world shall be peaceful!"  
  
Legolas chuckled. "Whatever you say, Ena. Whatever you say."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I decided that I should concentrate on pairing Nyssia and Farador together. I got Ada's permission to host a party at our home.  
  
The night of the ball was eventful indeed. All of my friends were there: Leliath, Rialor, Legolas, Ariloth, and, of course, Nyssia and Farador. Many other people were there as well.  
  
"What do you think about Farador?" I asked Nyssia at the party gesturing to Farador.  
  
"Oh, well he is nice and handsome. I suppose he is just fine," Nyssia replied brightening a bit. Ever since I told her to reject Iselor's offer, she had been quite melancholy.  
  
"Good, good. Stay here for a while. I'll be back," I said, my plan forming. I walked swiftly over to Farador who seemed to be looking for someone.  
  
"Good evening, Farador," I greeted.  
  
"Oh! Good evening, Enawen," he replied.  
  
"I have a question, Farador. What do you think of Nyssia?"  
  
"Um... she seems very enjoyable. She is quiet, nice, and charming. Why?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, I was just wondering, that's all. She seems awfully lonely over there, standing by herself. Why don't you ask her for a dance?" I inquired.  
  
"Hm... perhaps I will," Farador said, and headed towards her.  
  
I watched as Nyssia's face brightened as she accepted his offer. I smiled when she glanced nervously at me when Farador led her to the dance floor. While they were dancing, I saw them conversing happily with each other.  
  
I spotted Legolas heading towards me. "Would you like to dance, Ena?" he asked when he reached my side.  
  
I smiled and replied, "Gladly."  
  
I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. As we danced, he commented, "I see Nyssia's getting along well with Farador. Does the credit go to you?"  
  
I nodded and said, "Yes, I set them up. I think they would make a beautiful couple, don't you think?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No. I think it was wrong to do that. You should let Nyssia have a say in this."  
  
I stared at him hard. "Legolas, Nyssia accepted the dance willingly. I merely suggested to Farador to ask her to dance. That is all."  
  
Legolas shook his head again. "I still think it is a bad idea, Ena."  
  
The music stopped. I walked away from Legolas before he could stop me. I went to the juice table to get something to drink. Nyssia rushed over to me a moment later.  
  
"Oh! Farador asked me to dance! Did you tell him to?" she asked, flustered and red.  
  
I smiled and said, "Why, no! I merely said that you seemed lonely by yourself and suggested that he dance with you. He jumped at the opportunity! It was none of my doing!"  
  
"Oh, I thank you, Ena! You are truly a good friend. You know, I'm beginning to forget about Iselor. Now that I've met Farador. He's wonderful, Ena!"  
  
I smiled. "Yes, that is what I thought to. I said to myself, 'Ena, Farador would be the perfect one for Nyssia. They would make the loveliest couple ever!' and so it is!" I exclaimed happily.  
  
That night, Farador sought Nyssia out for almost every single dance. Nyssia gladly accepted every single one. I was glad that my friend had found the one she loved. 


	3. Finding the One She Loves

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!  
  
The next day, Farador and Legolas accompanied me and Nyssia to the archery fields. After shooting a few arrows, Farador let out a cry of pain.  
  
Nyssia dashed to him and asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
Farador winced when Nyssia laid her hand on his. "Ah! I think I cut myself with an arrow. But I will be all right."  
  
Nyssia frowned when she saw the deep cut the arrow had made. "No, you need medical attention immediately. Ena, where should we go? Should we go to the healing rooms?"  
  
A plan formed in my mind. "No! That won't be necessary. It's not that deep anyway. Nyssia, take him up to your room and bandage him up."  
  
"Oh, Ena. It's not that bad, is it?" Nyssia said, worried for Farador's safety.  
  
"No, you need to stop the bleeding," I replied as I looked at her pointedly.  
  
Nyssia got the message. "Okay, Ena," she said, a bit hesitantly.  
  
Farador and Legolas looked puzzled at our behavior but nonetheless Farador followed Nyssia.  
  
When they disappeared, Legolas looked at me incredulously. "What was all that about?" he asked me.  
  
I looked coolly at him and replied, "Why, I was trying to get them alone. They can't know each other well if they are not alone."  
  
Legolas stamped his foot. "Ena, this has gone too far. Farador does not love Nyssia! Why can't you let him be?"  
  
I looked at him sternly and said in a menacing tone, "It is not your problem, Legolas. Why can't you let me be?"  
  
Legolas paid no heed to my words as he went on. "And Nyssia! What made it your duty to find a mate for her. I dare say that she will do much better without you badgering her. Leave the poor woman alone!"  
  
I felt my tears well up in my eyes. "Legolas, I believe in helping my friends. Your definition of helping is not the same as mine. And as far as I'm concerned, I am helping Nyssia plenty!" With that, I stormed away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After I spotted Farador leave Nyssia's room, I flew in. Nyssia squealed when she saw me and spoke of the wonderful things they talked about. Nyssia went on and on about the way Farador would look at her. In the end, Nyssia sighed. "Oh, Ena! I think I am in love! And all because of you! Oh thank you, Ena!" she cried.  
  
She flew from her seat and gave me a tremendous hug. I laughed as I thought, 'Take that, Legolas.'  
  
A week from my angry confrontation with Legolas, the king held another ball. I helped Nyssia find a nice dress for the occasion two days before. I reminded her how to act to attract Farador. "Now this is a great opportunity. You must not let it pass. Do not soil this dress. Do not muss up your hair," I told her.  
  
She nodded her head vigorously. "Okay, I've got it."  
  
On the night of the ball, I dressed myself in a light pink ball gown and piled my hair up on my head in a neat bun. I sighed. 'I hope Nyssia is ready.'  
  
Ada did not want to go to this party so he called someone up at the palace to receive me. When the door knocked, I got up to answer it. I opened the door to find Farador standing at the door. "You called for a ride, milady?" he smiled when he saw my rather frustrated expression. I sighed. I did not intend this to happen. I wanted him to stay at the party and spend time with Nyssia.  
  
I smiled and said, "Yes, I did."  
  
He took my hand and led me to the carriage. He told the driver to take us to the palace. Our ride to the palace was a rather quiet one. He did not talk to me, nor I to him.  
  
At the party, I glared at Legolas when I saw him approach to greet me. He immediately got the message and headed the other way. Leliath rushed toward me. "Ena, Nyssia told me to tell you that she was sorry. She couldn't make it tonight, for she has a very, very big headache. Apparently, she was very nervous about this ball, for some odd reason and probably got a bit nauseous."  
  
I shook my head. 'Well, she blew it,' I thought sadly.  
  
Throughout the entire ball, I danced with various elves. However, whenever Legolas started my direction I would either glare at him or walk the other way. I did not want to speak to him. I was not in the mood to receive yet another of his lectures. I knew what I was doing, and I did not want him scolding me like a child.  
  
Farador offered to escort me back to my home. Since Nyssia wasn't there anyway, I agreed.  
  
On the way, Farador said, "I am afraid I did not see Lady Nyssia this evening. Where is she?"  
  
I looked at him, trying to determine his tone of voice, and replied, "Lady Nyssia did not feel too good this evening. I think it is something she ate."  
  
"Oh."  
  
An awkward silence filled the carriage.  
  
Suddenly Farador reached across the carriage and took my hand in his. "Oh, Ena. Are you that oblivious? Can't you see that I love you? I have always loved you. I gaze into your lovely green eyes and, I look at your blonde hair. Please say you love me back, for I shall die if you should refuse me!" he cried.  
  
I was rather taken back. Imagine, an elf acting in the manner of a Man! I was not ready for this. At first I thought that he had a bit too much to drink at the party. Then, I realized that he must be mistaking me for Nyssia.  
  
As I released my hand from his grasp, I replied, "I am very much astonished, Lord Farador. This to me! you forget yourself-you take me for my friend-any message to Nyssia I shall be happy to deliver; but no more of this to me, if you please."  
  
"Nyssia? Nyssia! What does she have anything to do with us?" he cried out in distress. He continued his pleadings. "Oh, Ena! Please, please say you'll marry me! I will not live if you shan't!"  
  
"It is impossible for me to doubt any longer. You have made yourself too clear. Farador, my astonishment is much beyond any thing I can express. After such behavior, as I have witnessed during the last month, to Nyssia- such attentions as I have been in the daily habit of observing-to be addressing me in this manner-this is an unsteadiness of character, indeed, which I had not supposed possible! Believe me, sir, I am far, very far, from gratified in being the object of such professions," I said sternly.  
  
"Oh, Eru!" cried Farador. "What can be the meaning of this?-Nyssia!-I never thought of Nyssia, never paid her any attentions, but as your friend: never cared whether she were dead or alive, but as your friend. If she has fancied otherwise, her own wishes have misled her, and I am very sorry, no, extremely sorry. Who can think of Nyssia, when Enawen is near! No, upon my honour, there is no unsteadiness of character. I have thought only of you. I protest against having paid the smallest attention to any one else. Every thing that I have said or done, for many weeks past, has been with the sole view of marking my adoration of yourself. You cannot really, seriously, doubt it. No!" he shouted.  
  
I sat in silence. With a bit uneasiness in my voice, I whispered, "Am I to believe that you have never sought to recommend yourself particularly to Nyssia?That you have never thought seriously of her?"  
  
"Never, milady," cried he, affronted, in his turn: "never, I assure you. I think seriously of Nyssia! Nyssia is a very good sort of girl; and I should be happy to see her respectably settled. I wish her extremely well in the future. But honestly, you thought that I would wish to be with her! Never! I pursued you only because of the encouragement I received!"  
  
"Encouragement!" I cried when I found my voice. "Encouragement! What gave you the idea I would encourage you. I have seen you only as the admirer of my friend. I am exceedingly sorry: but it is well that the mistake ends where it does."  
  
Farador's eyes looked sad. I almost felt sorry for him, but at the time, I was just infuriated. When the carriage stopped at my house, I turned to him. "I am sorry, Farador," I had to say one last time before turning around and entered the house.  
  
I walked up to my room. I sighed as I replayed the events over again in my mind. "Nyssia must be told!" I resolved firmly. "I am her friend. I must tell her the truth no matter how difficult it is to accept. It is better coming from me than some one else. Yes, I should tell her tomorrow."  
  
However, for the rest of the week, it poured. It was worst the pouring. The world was drenched. I sat by my window staring outside mournfully. It seemed as if the sky was crying for Nyssia. "Oh, I would never be able to tell her!" I exclaimed.  
  
Finally, on the first day of cloudless skies, I left for the palace. I made my way through the mazes of halls to Nyssia's room. I knocked softly. A cheerful voice from behind called out, "Come in!"  
  
I took a deep breath and entered. "Oh, Ena! Come in! Oh, the weather these past few days were just awful, wasn't it?"  
  
I smiled and said, "Yes it was."  
  
"Oh, and Farador left abruptly this morning. He didn't even bid goodbye. Legolas told me that he is leaving for Lórien to visit his cousin."  
  
I must have looked pale, for Nyssia looked at my face and exclaimed. "Why, Ena! You look positively dreadful! What happened?" she stood up quickly.  
  
I motioned for her to sit down. She hesitantly did so. I went swiftly to her. "Oh, Nyssia! I am so sorry. I have greatly wronged you!" I cried out as I gave her a hug.  
  
She tensed and asked, "Oh, Eru. What happened, Ena?"  
  
I bit my lip as tears came into my eyes. "Tell me, Ena!" she demanded.  
  
I took a shuddering breath and whispered, "Farador does not love you. Nay, it was I who he loved the whole time."  
  
She closed her eyes as I saw tears well up. "Oh, I'm sorry, Nyssia. Really, I had no intentions of hurting you. I misjudged Farador and, oh Nyssia! he's not right for you. There are plenty more that'll truly, truly love you."  
  
Nyssia took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Ena," she smiled a bit through her tears.  
  
I looked at her stunned. "Why not?" I asked curiously.  
  
She smiled and continued, "Every time he was with me, he would urge me to speak of you. He would ask me what your favorite color was, what your favorite activity was, what your favorite book was. Of course, he would ask me the same sort of questions, but he seemed more interested in you than in me." She sighed. "But I was blind to all that. I did not see his real feelings, hidden beneath his mask."  
  
I gave her hug. "Do you blame me?" I whispered into her ear as tears flowed down my cheeks.  
  
She pulled away abruptly, looking at me shocked. "Why would I blame you?" she asked.  
  
I looked away. "Because I stole the elf you loved," I whispered.  
  
She sighed. "No, Ena. I do not blame you. I do not blame anyone. I was just blinded from the truth."  
  
I smiled at her gratefully. "As we all were."  
  
She nodded then wiped her tears from her eyes. "Well, I mustn't cry over him. I shall drive him from my mind and I shall be better in no time. My heart is not broken yet! Besides, there are many other male elves that would love me."  
  
I smiled at her and hugged her happily. "Yes, there are. And with your permission, I will continue my work of finding you the perfect one."  
  
She took my hand and said, "Of course! You must help me find the perfect someone!" 


	4. New Feelings

A/N: Well, I want to take all of my reviewers! Keep up the reviews! My parents let me take a laptop with me to science fair so I can keep updating, especially during science fair. We just sit there for about 10 hours a day waiting for a judge to come by. So, when a judge is not there, guess what I'll be doing!  
  
For an entire week, Nyssia spoke of nothing but Farador. She would say something then stop in mid-sentence and cast her eyes to the floor.  
  
One evening I went to her room to talk with her. I asked her why she seemed to sad the past few days and she said, "Everything I talk about reminds me of Farador."  
  
I sighed and took her hands in mine. "Nyssia, you must stop torturing yourself like this. I am already searching for another worthy elf. Try to forget about him or else this matchmaking will never work."  
  
Nyssia nodded. "Yes, you are right, Ena. I will forget about him." She got up and walked to the top drawer at her vanity. She took out a little pouch. I looked more closely at the pouch and noticed that inscribed on the pouch in gold letters were the words: "Nyssia's worldly treasures".  
  
She opened the pouch and took out a piece of bandage linen. "What's that?" I asked her.  
  
Nyssia sighed and gazed at the piece of cotton cloth. "Remember when Farador cut himself with his arrow?" I nodded my head. "Well, I bandaged him up and had a bit of linen left over. He sat in the chair and played with the piece of cloth whilst we talked. Then when he departed, he left this piece of linen on the chair. So I saved it."  
  
She sighed once more and looked at the crackling fire. "But now, I will show everyone that I am over him. I will decide this piece of worldly treasure." With that said, she tossed the cloth into the fire. Then she collapsed in the chair with her hand over her heart. "I must say, that felt a bit better," she said.  
  
I smiled at her actions. "I am glad, my friend. But I have something planned tomorrow to help you. Meet me in the gardens tomorrow after breakfast." I bid farewell to Nyssia and went home alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning after breakfast, I rushed to the gardens. When I arrived, Nyssia was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the prince was strolling through the gardens.  
  
I sighed and approached him. I knew that I would have to speak to him about the subject sometime. "Greetings, Legolas," I said as I approached him from behind.  
  
Legolas whirled around and saw me. "Oh, hello, Enawen," he smiled.  
  
We stood there avoiding each other's eyes for quite sometime. 'Oh, where is Nyssia?' I wondered anxiously.  
  
"So, have you heard about Farador's departure?" Legolas asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh, yes, I have," I answered simply.  
  
"So you know that Farador broke the supposed relationship between him and Nyssia?" he asked as if hinting something.  
  
I sighed. "Yes, Legolas. I'm sorry. I was wrong in my judgments and instincts. Farador was not meant to be with Nyssia. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I asked, rolling my eyes.  
  
Legolas beamed. "That was exactly what I wanted to hear," he said more cheerfully. "It is sort of ironic how it was you Farador loved all these years, is it not?" he asked with amusement.  
  
I frowned. "Yes it is. I would never have guessed it."  
  
"Ena!" a voice called from my right.  
  
Legolas and turned to see Nyssa running down the stone pathway. "Ena!" she finally reached us and panted for breath. "Whew! It is very difficult to run in this heavy dress," Nyssia gasped.  
  
"That is why ladies do not run in those dresses," I answered, a bit disappointed in my friend's behavior.  
  
Legolas, knowing that our meeting was important, said, "Well, I must be off. Have a good day ladies."  
  
We curtsied and said, "Have a good day, Legolas." He bowed before exiting the gardens.  
  
"Now, as for us, we must be leaving too," I turned back to Nyssia.  
  
Nyssia looked at me bewildered. "What? Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
I smiled. "Ada wants me to deliver something to Ariloth's mother. I think the visit will do you some good."  
  
Nyssia nodded. "I suppose."  
  
We headed down to the villages. I thought that Nyssia would feel better getting away from our upper class society and etiquettes and visit the villages. We finally arrived at Ariloth's flet.  
  
We climbed the ladder up to the terrace. I knocked on the wooden door.  
  
"Please wait!" the squeaky voice that belonged to Ariloth replied.  
  
After a few moments, Ariloth opened the door. "Oh, Enawen, Nyssia! How nice to see you today! How do you fair?" she asked and curtsied.  
  
Nyssia and I curtsied back and replied, "We are fine, Ariloth. I have come with a package for your mother from my father."  
  
Ariloth immediately invited us in. "Oh, it is always a pleasure to have a lady such as yourselves in our humble home. Let me assure you that we are very, very happy to receive someone of importance such as yourself," she said quickly.  
  
I smiled. "Yes, well, I brought Nyssia along to have a little chat with you. I'm sure you have heard the business of Farador?" I asked.  
  
Ariloth nodded her head. "Yes, I have. My heart goes out to you, Nyssia. It seems as though Farador does not know what he's missing. I do believe, however, that he was in love with you the whole time, Enawen?"  
  
I nodded a bit sadly. "Yes, I am afraid so."  
  
Ariloth looked puzzled. "Why did you turn him down? I thought you liked him as well."  
  
"I was his friend, nothing more. Please, Ariloth. We came here today not to discuss Farador but to have a little chat with you to get to know you better," I said slightly annoyed.  
  
Ariloth frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry! There goes my mouth again, running as fast as it always does. Would you like some tea?" she asked.  
  
Nyssia and I both declined. "Oh, by the way, I heard from my cousin in Rivendell today. Her name is Gwenalyn. She seems to be interested in coming here for a visit. Isn't that nice? Not very many elves journey to Mirkwood these days," she said glumly.  
  
"Oh, really?" I asked with interest. "When can we expect to meet her?"  
  
"She will arrive this Friday. She will obviously need some rest so she won't be available until Sunday, I'm afraid. But I shall take her to you if you'd like," she offered.  
  
"Of course you are welcomed to do so. I am very interested in meeting her," I smiled.  
  
"Oh, well then. Shall I come on Sunday?" she asked, seemingly flattered.  
  
I nodded. "Of course. It will do Nyssia good to meet another elf," I commented looking at Nyssia.  
  
Nyssia, hearing her name, jumped slightly. "Oh, yes. Of course," she mumbled, blushing slightly.  
  
After having lunch with Ariloth, Nyssia and I left. "Oh, you must come visit more often, Ena. This village is so boring without you," Ariloth said.  
  
I smiled. "I shall come as often as I can, Ariloth. See you Sunday," I said.  
  
"Until Sunday," said Ariloth.  
  
On the way to the palace, I said, "You seemed a bit quiet today, Nyssia."  
  
Nyssia looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry. Something else was on my mind."  
  
I sighed. "Is it still Farador?" I asked, concerned.  
  
Nyssia answered, "Yes, I suppose." She sighed. "Oh, I do not wish to mourn over him especially since nothing special happened between us. It is just that I thought he was the one. He seemed so nice and interested."  
  
I smiled at Nyssia. "Yes, he did seem like that. However, looks can be deceiving, can't they?"  
  
Nyssia nodded. "Oh, I'm not saying that he's mean and cruel to do that. It just seemed... unfair to lead me on like that. But I suppose I must have interpreted his actions the wrong way. He is the same nice man that I met before. Only, he's different."  
  
I was puzzled by what she meant by this but smiled anyway. "Of course, my dear." I dropped her off at her room in the palace and started to my own home.  
  
I looked up at the sky. "Oh dear!" I moaned out loud. Heavy clouds covered the heavens, threatening and menacingly. I was sure that it would rain before I got home. Nevertheless, I broke into a run, something very, VERY unladylike.  
  
Sure enough, the heavens opened up and cried. The heavy rain splattered all over my gown and hair. I ran as fast as I could, trying to avoid the mud puddles that were farming everywhere I stepped. I kept my eyes on the ground to watch out for those mud traps.  
  
Suddenly, I saw horse hooves. I skidded to a halt before I ran into the large body of a horse. "Milady? Are you lost?" a voice asked.  
  
I looked up and my eyes locked with brown eyes. The figure on the horse was handsome, strong-built, and wet. He had shoulder-length golden hair that was sopping wet. He wore a blue tunic and matching blue leggings.  
  
I gasped and replied, "No, I am not lost. The rain just caught up with me, that's all."  
  
"Where do you live, milady? Perhaps I can drop you off," the elf graciously offered.  
  
I smiled. "Thank you, my lord. My house is over there," I said and pointed to the distance. There, lying on a grassy plain, was a huge mansion. "That's my home."  
  
The elf followed my finger and then turned to me. "You must be Lady Enawen," he said.  
  
I looked at him amazed. "How did you know?" I asked him.  
  
He smiled. "I have my ways. Now, would you like a ride back?"  
  
"Yes, if it is no trouble."  
  
"'Tis no trouble at all. Give me your hand," he said and extended his hand toward me.  
  
I took with gratefully and he pulled me up onto his horse. He put his hands around my waist, grasping the reins with his right hand. He nudged the horse into a trot.  
  
We finally reached my house. I opened the door and let in a torrent of rain in with us. Ada rushed towards us. "Oh, did you find her, Havedan?" he asked anxiously. He laid his eyes on me and rushed towards me. "Oh, thank Eru! What did you think you were doing, Ena? A package does not take that long to deliver!"  
  
I was about to answer when Leliath rushed down the hall. "Oh, Ena! You're okay! I asked Havedan here to go find you!" She called some maids. "Take these two into some rooms and find warm clothes for them before they catch a cold."  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes as the maids led me away. "Elves don't get sick!" I yelled to them as I was led to my bedroom.  
  
When I finished changing, I went to the drawing room. There sat Rialor, Leliath, Ada, and the elf named Havedan all waiting for me. "Sorry for the trouble I caused," I apologized when I entered the room.  
  
Everyone stopped their conversation and turned to me. Havedan jumped up and said, "It was no trouble," he smiled.  
  
I saw Leliath glanced at Rialor as they shared an amused look. I spoke up, "I don't believe we've been introduced."  
  
Rialor stood up. "Forgive me, milady. This is Havedan, my cousin, of Lórien."  
  
Havedan bowed at the introduction. "I am Enawen Moonshine of Mirkwood. But you can call me Ena," I introduced myself as I curtsied.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you, milady," he said as he kissed my hand.  
  
I blushed slightly. My pale blue eyes locked with his brown ones once more. We stood entranced gazing at each other intently. However, Ada broke our trance by clearing his throat loudly. I jumped back in surprise and blushed again.  
  
"Well, now that we've identified each other, can we go back to our conversation?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, milord," Havedan said and both of us took our seats. I sat next to Leliath while Havedan and Ada took separate seats. Rialor seated himself next to his fiancée. We went into a deep discussion about our safety in Mirkwood.  
  
Finally, the dinner bell rang and we all proceeded into the dining room. I seated myself next to Havedan and Ada. We listened to Rialor and Havedan's stories of Lórien. I listened intently as I ate my dinner.  
  
Finally, Rialor, Havedan, and Leliath departed. "It was nice to meet you, Ena," Havedan said and kissed my hand again.  
  
I blushed and said, "It was nice to meet you as well."  
  
He gave me a wink before entering his carriage.  
  
I sighed and went back into our home. That night, in my room, I wrote a diary entry.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I met the sweetest man alive today while walking back home from the palace. He was tall and handsome, like most elves are, but this one, I thought, was different. He had a cheerful manner about him and was very courteous. He offered to take me back home which I gratefully accepted. Havedan, the stranger, turned out to be Rialor's cousin from Lórien here in Mirkwood for a visit. He seemed so nice tonight and I find myself wishing to see him again. And soon. What is this mysterious feeling?  
  
Always,  
  
Enawen Moonshine  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Honestly, you could do a lot during science fair! 


	5. Many Meetings

A/N: Hi! Yeah, I haven't updated in a long time! Sorry! Well, right now I'm listening to this really cool song called "Girl All the Bad Guys Want" by Bowling for Soup. Usually, I don't listen to songs like that but my friends really liked it so hey! All right, all right, on with the story.  
  
***********************  
  
That Sunday, I looked out the window and sighed. It was such a dreadfully boring day. Havedan, Legolas, and Nyssia were out practicing archery without me. I was left all alone in my house. I sighed again.  
  
I smiled as I watched the young elflings play with a little puppy. The brook next to them babbled happily along with them. I laughed as I watched the young elves tumble about in the soft grass. The birds chattered with them.  
  
Suddenly a maid knocked on my door. "Come in," I called.  
  
The maid entered quickly but cautiously. Her eyes were glued to the floor with respect. "Milady, the lord has told me to remind you about your proposal to visit Lady Ariloth today. It seems that today is Sunday and you had promised to visit her and her cousin the Lady Gwenalyn of Lothlórien," she said as she curtsied, her eyes never leaving the polished wooden floor.  
  
I stood up quickly. How could I have forgotten? The maid, probably thinking that I was angry, cowered away a bit. "With all due respect, milady. I did not mean to offend the lady," she whimpered.  
  
I walked toward her and took her chin into my hands, making her look at my eyes. She hesitantly lifted her eyes to mine. She obviously was not used to looking her mistress in the eye, as all maids were taught not to do. I was awed by the color of her eyes. They were a vivid green, as bright as the grass in spring. "What is your name?" I asked curiously.  
  
She trembled slightly and answered, "Lirimaera." Ah, Lovely One.  
  
"Well, your name is a mouthful. Might I call you Liri for short?" I asked and smiled.  
  
Knowing I was not angry, she relaxed visibly. "Of course milady," she said and gave me a small curtsy.  
  
I shook my head and helped her rise. "Do not give me that 'milady' stuff please. I can only tolerate so much," I said good-humoredly.  
  
She looked horrified and quickly swept another curtsy. "I have angered you! Oh please accept my humblest apologies, milady... er..." she apologized quickly.  
  
I laughed happily. "Oh, my dear, you can bring me so many smiles! Call me Ena as all of my friends do!" I said.  
  
She smiled slightly and answered, "Of course milady, I mean, Ena."  
  
"Good! Now, I had better go call on Lady Ariloth. I will see you later Liri," I said.  
  
"Tamari, an sí, Ena Goodbye for now, Ena," Liri said and curtsied.  
  
I returned her curtsy and said, "Goodbye."  
  
I walked out of the room with a smile. Down the hall, I saw Ada walking towards me. He spotted me and swept quickly down the hall.  
  
"Enawen, where have you been? Lady Gwenalyn has arrived. Quickly now, go greet her!" he said and gave me a gentle push toward the door. I laughed as he did so and walked quickly out the door.  
  
I followed the path to Ariloth's flet. I arrived there in a few moments and knocked on her door. "Ariloth? It is me, Enawen!" I called when no one answered the door.  
  
Swiftly, the door opened. The tiny silhouette of Ariloth appeared at the door. "Enawen! I was afraid you wouldn't come!" She stepped aside and bid me to enter.  
  
When I stepped inside, Ariloth immediately latched her arm on mine and led me to their sitting room. There on the couch sat a fair maiden. When she spotted me arriving, she immediately stood up. 'Polite,' I commented silently.  
  
"This is my darling cousin Gwenalyn Lightleaf. Gwen, this is my friend, Enawen," Ariloth introduced us.  
  
Gwenalyn curtsied politely and I returned her curtsy. I lifted my head to look her over.  
  
She was wearing a beautiful pink frock that was very wide. It had many bows and ribbons lining the bottom of the pink dress. The neckline was in the shape of a 'V' that plunged deeply, showing off her the top of her bust. The dress clung to her skin like another layer of skin. Her auburn hair piled on top of her head nicely with a butterfly clip. Her neck was ornamented by a clear crystal on a simple silver chain. She was beautiful.  
  
When I looked at her face, I was taken back. Her eyes were a fiery green that stared back at me defiantly. Her eyes looked cold and haunting at me. I did not like the way this maiden was looking at me but I calmly put on my mask. I smiled at her. Immediately, a smile graced her features too but her eyes did not release any warmth.  
  
Ariloth beamed at our supposed friendliness and clapped her hands in delight. "Wonderful!" she laughed.  
  
We sat down on the couches gracefully. Gwenalyn sat up straight with her dainty hands settled in her lap. I almost wrinkled my nose with disgust but, remembering my manners, I widened my smile a bit. 'What is wrong with you, Ena?' I scolded myself. 'You just met her and you judge her already! You will not dislike her at first sight, understand?'  
  
I unconsciously nodded. Ariloth stopped in mid-sentence and asked, "Ena, are you all right?" she asked patting my hand.  
  
I snapped up and smiled. "Of course, I was agreeing with what you said, my dear," I lied. I had not heard one word she said.  
  
Ariloth looked at me warily before continuing her one person conversation. I sneaked a peek at Gwenalyn. She was staring at me with those cold eyes once more. A small smile was on her lips but, rather than a cheerful one, it seemed haughty. I almost shuddered.  
  
Cutting into Ariloth's words, I asked Gwenalyn, "So how is your home, Lady Gwenalyn?"  
  
Gwenalyn seemed to jump at her name but then she covered it up quickly with a perfect smile. "Lórien is beautiful," she said simply. Her voice seemed to be perfect as well. I despised it.  
  
"Oh? Tell me, what do you like most about it?" I asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"The trees," she said simply.  
  
I tried many times but in the end, I gave up. No matter what I asked her, she would just answer it as simply as she could without saying anything else.  
  
I left their home before lunch, for I could not stand the haughty Gwenalyn. "Come back soon!" Ariloth bid me before closing the door.  
  
I headed up to the palace, hoping that I would find better company there. I was successful. I caught Nyssia and Legolas as they walked away from the archery fields.  
  
"Nyssia! Legolas!" I called.  
  
The pair turned around and spotting me, waited for me to reach them. "Good morning, Ena," Nyssia said pleasantly as she curtsied.  
  
"Good morning, Ena," Legolas repeated and swept a deep bow. I returned both of their greetings happily.  
  
"Where have you been, Ena?" Nyssia asked. "I thought you were joining us in our archery practice."  
  
I frowned. "I am sorry, but I was aware of the fact that you were waiting for me," I apologized.  
  
"Oh. I was sure I sent someone to tell you to come," Legolas said.  
  
I shrugged. "It does not matter now, for I had plans anyway," I said.  
  
"Oh? What plans?" Legolas asked, obviously anxious to know.  
  
I smiled and said, "Aren't the two of you going to lunch?"  
  
Nyssia replied, "Of course we are! Since the weather is so fair today, we thought about having a picnic in the gardens. Oh, you must join us, Ena!"  
  
"Yes, you must. I'm afraid Nyssia has not had any better company this morning than a couple of archers and me," Legolas said.  
  
I racked my brain for other plans but none came to mind. "Of course I will come. Nothing pleases me more than to lunch with my friends!" I exclaimed.  
  
As we sat at a table in the gardens with our lunches, Legolas asked again, "What plans did you have this morning?"  
  
I smiled and answered, "If you must know, I was visiting Lady Ariloth. Her cousin just arrived in town the day before. I thought it wise to welcome her to Mirkwood."  
  
"Oh? And what did you think of Lady Gwenalyn?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You know her?" I asked.  
  
Legolas shrugged. "I had visited Lórien many times. Rialor took me Lady Gwenalyn's flet before to pay her a visit," he simply said. "So, what do you think of her?" he asked again.  
  
"I think she is a natural beauty. She's elegant, polite, and quiet. However, her eyes are... cold, distant, and scary, basically. She seemed as if she hated me even when she did not know me," I tried to explain.  
  
"Really? I thought her very friendly," Legolas commented.  
  
"Oh, I would love to meet this Gwenalyn you talk of," Nyssia said.  
  
I grumbled, "Yes, I suppose so."  
  
A servant approached us quickly and said, "Your Majesty, the king requests Prince Legolas' audience in his study."  
  
Legolas stood up and sighed. "Well, it has been a pleasure speaking with you lovely ladies today," he said with an exaggerated politeness in his voice. "I hope we meet again." He kissed our hands and left swiftly with the servant following quickly behind.  
  
Nyssia jumped as if she remembered something. "Oh, Ena! I have the best news! Yesterday, while strolling along the palace grounds, I met Iselor again. He seemed courteous and we enjoyed a pleasant talk! Oh, he is so wonderful!" she said dreamily.  
  
I sighed. "Nyssia, you must not let your mind stray to him! You will not benefit from it! You must respect my job as your matchmaker and listen when I say that he is not good enough for you!" I said.  
  
Nyssia rolled her eyes. "Oh, Ena! I did not mean it that way! I only meant that he was very friendly." She waved her hand daintily. "Besides, I have no other feelings for him whatsoever!"  
  
I nodded. "That is fine then, I suppose. Nyssia, do not roll your eyes. It is not very ladylike," I scolded.  
  
A/N: Stupid ending, I know. Well, review! 


End file.
